Cooking Time
by Someone that likes ducks
Summary: Megan IS NOT good in cooking, well, at least on Mars, that is. So now that she's on Earth, Wally has volunteered to help her. Is he the only one who volunteered to help? Spitfire.  Second YJ fic. Just for the laughs. In between the missions and things.


**This is my second YOUNG JUSTICE fanfic. Please bear with me. This is just for the laughs and gags.**

**So sit back and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>M'gann M'orzz wasn't that good in cooking. Wait… let me rephrase that: M'gann M'orzz was <strong>not<strong> good in cooking. Well at least on Mars where she had 12 sisters. But now that she's on Earth, she's willing to practice cooking. Question is, will she actually succeed? Of course she will, but she's going to need some help… so who's gonna help her?

"Hey beautiful, whatcha doing?" Wally West, or Kid Flash, asks as he enters the Mount Justice kitchen.

Of course Wally West would help her, the flirt and the speedster all together. Is he the only one who will?

"Oh hey Wally, I was just making some cookies for the entire team. Would you like to help me?" Megan replies.

"Sure green cheeks, I'll help ya. Just tell me what you want to do and I'll do it." He says with a smirk.

Megan laughs. "Well Conner and Artemis will be helping me as well. Are you okay with that?"

Wally's eyebrows shot up. "The Ice Queen is coming to help you? How'd you do it? Probably mind-bended her into doing so…" he exclaimed.

"Wally, Artemis offered to help me. She said it had been a while for her since she had baked with someone." Megan answered truthfully.

When Wally was about to tell Megan that Artemis was mean and shouldn't be near her, or else she'd get mean germs; Artemis and Conner entered the kitchen. They were engrossed in a conversation about what they were gonna bake with Megan, and if it was really a good idea to cook with her. Bless Megan that she didn't have super hearing abilities.

When their conversation stops, Artemis asks Megan quietly if Wally would be joining. Then when she whispers into Artemis' ear that Wally would be indeed joining them, her eyes becomes big and she sighs deeply.

When Wally hears her sigh, he asks her "Got a problem?"

Artemis, still slightly shocked; answers, "Nothing Baywatch, lets just get this over with."

Everyone nods and looks at Megan, waiting for the instructions.

"Okay everyone," Megan begins. "I'll get the ingredients, pass them to Conner, and you two" she points at Wally and Artemis "will get the kitchen appliances needed."

Wally smirks. "Sure thing beautiful, but I don't need Artemis to help me. With my super speed and aster, I can do it all by myself." He boasts. Megan and Conner just roll their eyes and continue looking at the recipe.

Then he was rewarded with a punch in his arm, from Artemis. "For your information, Wall-man, I'm pretty sure you could get everything in less than 5 seconds. But you can't carry everything. Have you looked at the recipe? There are like more than 10 things we need. Not even including the other utensils that we'll need later on!" She cries, slightly annoyed.

While they're fighting over useless things, Megan and Conner get to work. Megan looks at the ingredients, and starts naming them. She then sends them to Conner. "Four eggs," she send four eggs flying towards Conner, luckily he catches them. "Few cups of flour," then she sends a giant pack of flour towards Conner. Talking about the amount of sugar, she sends him a pack of sugar about the same size as the flour. Conner almost loses balance catching it but in the end he's fine. Then she sees the salt, "Hello Megan" she hits her head with her hand and sends a giant pack of salt towards Conner. That was when she heard a sickening crunch behind her. Megan turned around, only to find Conner with egg yolks, flour, sugar, and salt all over him, but mostly on his head.

When Wally and Artemis heard the crunch, they were brought out of their heated conversation. Next thing they saw was Megan cleaning Conner's eyes with a cloth while muttering that it was too much for Conner to handle.

When Megan realized that the ingredients were not coming off Conner's shirt, she turns to Wally and Artemis. "Sorry guys but can you make the cookies? I have to bring Conner to the shower rooms to help him clean. We'll be back as soon as possible." She and Conner then leave the room, his face in an indifferent mask all through the situation.

After they leave, Artemis sees Wally burst into laughter. SO ANNOYING! But his laugh isn't so bad, in fact it's quite calming, she thought. But of course, being Artemis, she wouldn't allow him to know that.

"Come on Wall-man, we gotta start already before the rest of the team comes, just like Megan said" Artemis exclaimed while getting the remaining ingredients.

Wally was still laughing. Soon Artemis felt like laughing as well. Then she began laughing with Wally when she realized what he was laughing at. "Shut up…Baywatch…." She said through pants and laughs.

Wally looked at her. "Well Arty, never knew I'd be able to make you laugh, without even saying anything. I should remember this day." Then he did a victory dance around the island table

Artemis looked at him and sighed, with a slight humor in her blue eyes, she started mixing the ingredients into a bowl. Carefully using the cups and teaspoons for the proper ingredient.

When Wally finished his dance, he went right behind Artemis; wraps his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his head on her right shoulder, careful not to put his full weight on her.

"So, when are we gonna stop hiding this?" he asks Artemis softly.

Artemis sighs softly. "Honestly, I don't know." She turns to him, still with his arms around her waist. "I just feel like the team doesn't trust me enough to handle that we're together."

"No, they won't. They are not the kind of people who'd just throw you away. If they do, I promise I'll protect you. I swear I won't let anything bad happen to you." He says.

"Please Wally, just wait a little bit longer and I promise you can tell them but not now. No. I'm not ashamed of what we have together, but sometimes people don't understand that. Besides, It's not safe yet. The league of shadows is still looking for me because of my family history." She says sadly.

Wally then tried to kiss her sadness away. Neither one deepened the kiss, each cherishing for what it offered…promise.

When they pull away, he looked at her in the eye and whispered "Okay, Artemis. For you I will. I'll wait. But just promise me that you'll tell me all your secrets one day so that I know that this "keeping it a secret" thing was for no reason."

Artemis looked at him and smiled. "Okay" she replies, "I promise."

They locked gazes for a while until Wally broke the silence.

"Come on Arty. Let's finish these cookies before Green Cheeks gets back here." He said with a smile, as he disentangled himself from her body.

"Whatever you say, Baywatch." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

And they continued the cooking of Megan's cookies both with genuine smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! SLIGHTLY ADDICTED TO SPITFIRE.<strong>

**Please press the sexylicious review button if you want me to write a sequel or something like that. **

**Also review if you want to know why Artemis and Wally were laughing.**

**- your admirer from afar ;)**


End file.
